Pure monitoring systems have previously been described. The detection device typically comprises at least one sensor for detecting a gate status, for example, a sensor configured as a light barrier or a closure contact. The detection device respectively transmits the gate status in the form of a status signal to the drive control unit via a first data connection, the drive control unit controlling the drive apparatus in dependence on the status signal received.
The term “gate status” as used herein refers to all statuses or parameters relevant to servicing and/or safety regarding the gate member, in particular a feedback signal on a completely opened or closed gate member, a stop signal in case an obstacle is present in the range of movement of the gate, or a status signal including information on vibration characteristics of the gate member during an opening or closing operation. This information about the gate status primarily serves safety aspects during the operation of the gate. With modern monitoring systems, such information can also be read out in situ in case of servicing. Such reading is only possible, however, with relatively recent and modern monitoring systems and can be performed only during servicing, which is relatively complicated and costly.
Due to the technical conditions, a retrofitting for outputting gate status information is most often not possible or is only possible with substantial technical effort for older monitoring systems which are not equipped by the manufacturer with the above mentioned factory-installed components for reporting gate status information. The reason is that the detection, evaluation and display of gate status information require a plurality of components which in turn require a plurality of possibilities for connection and linking so as to interact with each other. Such connection and linking possibilities are, however, most often not given. The costs for retrofitting also often exceed the potential savings to be expected from using the monitoring system.